A Baby Changes Everything
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: A Baby Changes Everything is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise  25/2/12
1. Chapter 1

_**Party Animals**_

_**A Baby Changes Everything**_

_**By The One and Only Hanabella**_

_**Chapter 1- Fatefully Meeting**_

Cassie Rain, if she was honest, was looking for love. She was twenty-six for good sakes! She wanted a boyfriend but instead got one night stands, which annoyed her deeply, and to make it even worse the temp agency she worked for had given her a job working for Labour Leader Jo Porter's alongside her sister. I mean she hated her sister Kirsty; Kirsty had a boyfriend, something Cassie wanted!

Danny Foster on the other hand was completely hopeless when it came to girls, relationships and sex. He was an MP researcher, no girl wanted a guy like that. Not even Kirsty wanted him, she wanted his brother Scott instead. Danny really wanted a girl. He was romantic, sweet and he'd protect her but he was twenty-six now, if it didn't happen soon it would never happen.

"Oh fucking hell." Kirsty said, slamming the phone down. Danny looked up from his computer, Jo was in her office.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

"My Bloody sister just got a job working for Jo!." Kirsty said with an angry sigh.

"Didn't know you had a sister, Kirsty." Danny said.

"She doesn't like to talk about me." Danny looked towards the door and saw Cassie standing their, her mousy blond hair was pinned up.

"Speak of the devil. Danny, this is my sister, Cassie. Cassie, this is Danny Foster, Scott's brother." Kirsty said. Danny stood up and offered Cassie his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Cassie." Danny said with a smile. Cassie smiled back and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you to, Danny." Cassie said, smiling.

"You must be Cassie Rain. I'm Jo Porter, your new boss." Jo said interrupting the moment that Danny and Cassie we're having. Danny went back to his desk. Cassie offered Jo her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you, Jo." Cassie said with a smile, looking at Jo, though out the corner of her eye she was looking at Danny.

"Danny, will you give Cassie an introduction into what we're working on at the moment please?" Jo asked. Cassie smiled.

"Of course." Danny said, Cassie walked over to his desk and sat down next to him.

Danny felt strange, but it was a good strange. A strange feeling he'd never had before. and the feeling had happened the minute Cassie walked through the door. He couldn't help as he talked over the new plan with her that maybe something might happen between them but then he saw Kirsty and he knew that was impossible.

"Danny." Cassie said with a shy tone.

"Yeah, Cassie." Danny said, typing at his computer as Cassie sat in the chair next to him.

"Do you fancy going for a drink tonight? Just me and you? I mean if you're busy it's ok." Cassie asked. Danny smiled."I'd love to go for a drink with you." Danny said, smiling.

"Danny, when you're done flirting with Cassie get back to work please. And Cassie you're here to work not make lovey dovey faces at my researcher." Jo said as she walked past. Kirsty sighed, it was so obvious that the two were flirting.

"Sorry, Jo." Cassie and Danny said together. Cassie stood up.

"Do you want a coffee?" Cassie asked Danny and Kirsty.

"Yes please." Danny replied. Kirsty just nodded. Cassie left the office. Kirsty looked at Danny.

"What are you looking at?" Danny asked.

"That was shameless flirting." Kirsty said.

"It's none of your business. Yes, I like her ok." Danny said, Kirsty sighed.

"You've just met her, Dan. You don't know anything about her." Kirsty said.

"Well I'll get to know her." Danny said and he went back to his work. Kirsty stood up and left the room to find her sister.

"Stay away from, Danny." Kirsty said as she leant against the wall as Cassie walked past.

"I don't take orders from you so fuck off." Cassie said and she walked into the office placing Danny's coffee in front of him.

"There you go." Cassie said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Danny said, smiling back. Cassie sat her desk. Danny sipped his coffee. Kirsty came back into the room and watched as Danny and Cassie had quick glances at each other. While on her lunch break Kirsty decided she needed Scott's help to stop Danny and Cassie ending up together.

"Alright, babe." Scott said as he answered his phone to Kirsty.

"I need your help." Kirsty said with a sigh.

"Alright what's up? What can the amazing Scott help you with today?" Scott asked with a small laugh.

"My Sister just got a job working for Jo and guess who's she flirting with?" Kirsty said and it didn't take Scott long to work it out.

"Dan. She's flirting with Dan." Scott said with a sigh.

"Yep and he's flirting back, it's just wrong." Kirsty said with an angry sigh.

"Kirsty, Dan's not had a girlfriend in ten years. If he likes your sister I'm not gonna stop him. Sorry babe. Leave them be. You never know what will happen. I gotta go. See ya later, love you." Scott said, hanging up.

"Thanks, Scott. Thanks for nothing!" Kirsty said angrily under her breath.

Another day at the office drew to a close. Cassie's first day had gone ok apart from the evil looks she got from her sister every time she talked to Danny.

"You ready to go to the pub?" Danny asked. Cassie stood up and threw on her coat. Danny and Cassie we're the only ones left at work. Kirsty had gone ages ago to see Scott.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Cassie said and with that her and Danny walked out of the office and down to the pub. Neither of them had ever believed in fate but at this moment in time they believed in fatefully meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Party Animals

A Baby Changes Everything

By The One and Only Hanabella

Chapter 2- Booze and Sex

"So how long have you been Jo's researcher then, Dan?" Cassie asked as Danny came back with their drinks.

"Two years now. My dad was Frank Foster." Danny said, placing Cassie's drink in front of her.

"The Labour MP? I was brought up on Frank Foster's ideas. Life time Labour in our house." Cassie said, smiling and sipping her drink.

"It's just me and Scott now. Me Mum only pops in once a month." Danny said, sighing while drinking his beer.

"Me and Kirsty are half sisters. We share the same Dad. Me Mum died three years ago. Me and Kirsty don't get on very well." Cassie admitted.

"I noticed that. So do you have a boyfriend?" Danny asked with a nervous smile.

"No I only get one night stands." Cassie said, drinking her drink.

"That's shit. Good looking girl like you should have a good guy to look after you. I don't get girlfriends." Danny said, eating a crisp.

"Maybe we could give it a go. Go back to yours. Have a drink there. See what happens?" Cassie said, taking a leap of faith.

"Sure. Scott's at Kirsty's." Danny said, getting up and putting his coat on. Cassie smiled, slipping her coat on and followed Danny out of the pub.

"God, it's freezing." Cassie said as the cold London air hit her. Danny slipped off his coat and put it on Cassie's shoulders. She wrapped it around her skinny body.

"Thank you." Cassie said, kissing Danny's check.

"I'll get us a cab." Danny said with a flustered smile. Cassie smiled.

Danny and Cassie sat in the back of the cab, a stranger would have thought they were a couple as Cassie rested her head on Danny's shoulder and took his hand in hers. Danny smiled and squeezed Cassie's hand cab came to a stop. Danny paid the driver like a proper gentlemen. He unlocked the flat door and held the door open for Cassie.

"Thanks." Cassie said, smiling before walking inside. Danny switched on the lights.

"Go on through." Danny said with a smile, shutting the door. Cassie walked through to the living room.

"So you live here with Scott then?" Cassie queried, sitting on the sofa, taking Danny's coat off as Danny opened a bottle of red wine. He poured the wine into two glasses and walked over and sat next to Cassie, giving her a glass.

"Yeah. His best mate Jake used to live here too but he got hit by a car six months ago." Danny said, sipping his wine.

"I'm sorry." Cassie said putting her hand on his left thigh. Danny smiled.

"Thanks." Cassie and Danny both put their drinks down. Cassie rested her head in her hand.

"I'm glad I met you. I was starting to give up on falling in love." Danny said with a smile.

"Me too." Cassie said taking Danny's hand again. Danny smiled at her. Both leaned into each other slowly before their lips touched. They kissed slowly, enjoying the taste of each other's lips. Cassie's lips we're sweet and juicy, whereas Danny's where as soft as cotton buds. They broke away slowly, flustered from the kiss.

"So… are you gonna show me your bedroom?" Cassie asked with cheeky smirk.

"Yeah." Danny said taking her hand and pulling her gently off the sofa, they kissed again as Danny lead them into the bedroom, Cassie kicked the bedroom door shut behind her. Danny sat on the bed, Cassie climbed on top of him, kissing him, Danny deepened the kiss. Danny took Cassie's shirt off, running his hands over her skin. Cassie pushed Danny's jacket off and started unbuttoning his shirt as he unhooked her bra. Danny lay Cassie on the bed while she started unbuckling his belt, slipping of his trousers and boxers, Danny slipped off Cassie's short skirt along with her knickers.

"You sure about this?" Danny asked nervous. Cassie kissed him.

"I'm sure." Cassie said with a smile, kissing Danny's jaw line as Danny mounted Cassie and eased his hard cock into her tight hole, making Cassie moan so beautifully that it made Danny even more hard.

"Fucking hell." Danny whispered into Cassie ear.

"I know. Move Dan. Please." Cassie moaned into his ear. Danny started to move in and out of Cassie, slow at first but then as his confidence built he started to move faster. Cassie moans got louder as Danny moved faster and faster till both reached their climax and Cassie came, followed by Danny. Danny lay next to Cassie on the bed, Cassie lay her sweaty head on his chest. Both looked at each speechless.

"That was amazing. Better than anyone I've ever been with. Top Marks on the bedroom front, Mr Foster." Cassie said, kissing him.

"Can I be honest with you?" Danny asked nervous.

"Of course you can, what's up?" Cassie asked.

"That was my first time. " Danny said, shy. Cassie smiled and kissed him.

"You were amazing for a first timer. I love you, Danny." Cassie said, lying her hand on his chest. Danny stroked her cheek.

"I love you too, Cassie." Danny said, kissing the top of her head, before sleep claimed the new couple.

Scott Foster opened the door to the flat he shared with his brother Danny the next morning. He'd had a fight with Kirsty this morning so he'd come home to have a shower.

"Danny?" Scott shouted his brother's name. Danny woke up, rubbing his eyes to find Cassie asleep on him, he gently got up. Cassie woke at the loss of Danny's warm body.

"Hey. Come back to bed. It's early." Cassie said, offering him her hand.

"Scott's back. I'll make you some breakfast." Danny said, Cassie smiled.

"I'll get up. Can I have a shower?" Cassie asked. Danny nodded and gave her one of his shirts.

"Thanks Baby." Cassie said kissing him, Cassie walked out of Danny's bedroom while Danny got changed and was meet by Scott's questioning eyes.

"Umm Hi." Scott said with a confused look.

"You must be Scott. I'm Cassie, Danny's girlfriend and Kirsty's half sister." Cassie said with a smile, doing the buttons up on her shirt.

"Yeah I'm Scott, Danny's brother and Kirsty's boyfriend." Scott said, looking at the girl in front of him.

"If you'll excuse me I'm gonna get a shower." Cassie said walking into the bathroom shutting the door as Danny walked out.

"Did you shag Kirsty's sister?" Scott asked.

"Yes, Scott, I had sex with her. Any more questions? I'm gonna make some breakfast." Danny asked, walking towards the kitchen.

"You had sex with Kirsty's sister? Bloody hell, Danny. You finally had sex." Scott said with a smile.

"Did you want something, Scott? Or are you just to hear to take the piss out of me?" Danny asked, putting the kettle on.

"Came home for fresh clothes. Got more than I bargained for. Aww my baby brother is growing up." Scott said, teasing Danny before he walked towards his bedroom as Cassie came out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"What do you fancy for breakfast? Full English?" Danny asked. Cassie smiled.

"Perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

Party Animals  
A Baby Changes Everything  
By The One and Only Hanabella

Chapter 3- The Aftermath of Love

Cassie and Danny had been together two and half months and their relationship had been going well they were truly in love, Kirsty wasn't happy about her sister's new found love with her boyfriend Scott's brother.

Cassie had moved in with Danny and Scott, she was leaning over the toilet being sick with Danny rubbing her back she knew what was wrong but she just couldn't bring herself to tell Danny, she'd taken thirty four tests and they'd all said the same thing 'pregnant' she'd known for over a month now, she was terrified as to how Danny would react to the news of them having a baby when they'd only been together a short time. Cassie had finished being sick and was now lying on hers and Danny's bed with Danny cuddling her.

"You should go Doctors babe you've been like this for ages." Danny whispered to her. She knew that she had to tell him.

"Danny... I'm pregnant." Cassie whispered with tears in her eyes. Danny held her close shocked at what she'd just said.

"Pregnant? Are you sure?" Danny asked. Cassie got up and gave him the shoe box that contained the tests she'd taken and poured them out on to the bed. Danny picked a few of them up.

"Thirty Four Positive Tests. I'm pretty sure." Cassie said with a small smile. Danny looked at one of the tests then at Cassie then back at the test. Before he smiled at her.

"We're having a baby!" Danny said before he got off the bed and hugged Cassie. She hadn't expected him to react like this. She thought he'd be upset but he seemed happy.

"Are you really happy about this baby? I know we've not been together very long but I don't want to get rid of it." Cassie said playing with Danny's hand, she didn't look at him when she spoke, he lifted her head up so she was looking at him, he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I want our baby. Of course I'm happy. I love you." Danny said kissing her lips again. Cassie had fallen asleep, given it was a Saturday Danny and Cassie didn't have to be in work, Danny walked into the kitchen where Scott was sat eating his breakfast, Danny's head was in the clouds, he was going to be a dad a thought that scared him, I mean could he really been a dad, could he really look after something he and Cassie had made together?

"Danny! Earth calling Danny!" Scott said throwing a piece of toast at his baby brother's head snapping Danny back to reality.

"What! What do you want Scott!" Danny said picking the piece of toast of the floor, Scott could tell something was up with his brother he knew Danny to well.

"Alright what's going on Dan? Something's wrong so tell me." Scott said sitting down at the kitchen table. Danny looked at him and he knew that their was no point lying to Scott.

"Cassie's pregnant... and yes I'm the dad before you ask." Danny said sitting on the couch putting his head in his hands Scott looked at his baby brother shocked and for a few moments neither one of them muttered a word to each other a silence had settled in the room.

"You knocked Cassie up? Are you sure she's pregnant?" Scott asked breaking the silence Danny got up walking out of the room then coming back into the room with the shoe box and he tipped all thirty-four positive tests onto the floor Scott picked on up.

"Thirty four positive pregnancy test I'm pretty sure she's pregnant and that I'm gonna be a dad and your now Uncle Scott." Danny said with a sigh Scott looked at him.

"Guess that means I've got dump Kirsty. We can't be together if you and Cassie are having a baby." Scott said looking at Danny.

"Sorry Scott." Danny said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't be sorry. Me and her aren't working anyway. I'm gonna go and see her now you gonna be ok?" Scott asked putting on his coat.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Danny said wiping the tears away. Scott patted his brother on the back before he left the flat to go and see Kirsty.

Scott must have stood outside of Kirsty's flat for twenty five minutes in the freezing cold waiting for her to open the door. He guessed she was either in the shower or hadn't bothered to get out of bed to open the door to him as ever. She opened the door in her dressing gown and left it open for Scott before she walked back into her flat. He sighed it was really was the end of him and her they hadn't seen eye to eye for months way before Cassie and Danny got together. He was gonna do it fast, like ripping of a plaster no point beating around the bush.

"Kirsty we need to talk." Scott said as Kirsty put on the kettle.

"What about?" Kirsty said not bothering to turn and face Scott.

"Kirsty it's over between us. Danny and Cassie are having a baby together." Scott said making Kirsty turn to face him.

"So your dumping me because my stupid bitch of a sister is having your brother's baby? I told you she was trouble!" Kirsty said throwing the mug she had her hand against the kitchen wall.

"Kirsty! This is nothing to do with Cassie and Danny their isn't any feeling between us any more. I'm not in love with you any more. I haven't been for months, I stopped loving you way before Cassie and Danny I just didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry." Scott said breaking Kirsty's heart with every word that left his mouth.

"Get out Scott... just get out." Kirsty said turning away from him in tears. Scott left her flat without a word. He stood outside Kirsty's front door and leant against it feeling like a bastard. He knew he should have told her months ago about the way he felt but no... he kept putting it off... and in away she made him stay cause every time he tried to talk to her about how he felt she'd kiss him and they'd end up having sex in away it wasn't love it was just sex. Kirsty stood alone at the window watching Scott get into his taxi and drive out of her life forever. She knew her sister was to blame for this and she would make sure Cassie paid for her pain. So after getting dressed and slipping her coat on Kirsty got in a taxi and headed to Scott's flat to give her sister a piece of her mind and it was clear as Kirsty got out of the taxi and walked up the steps to the flat that all hell was about to break loose.

It was Danny who opened the door, Scott wasn't back yet and he was shocked when he opened the door to see Kirsty standing on the door step.

"Kirsty? What are you doing here? Scott's not here he's gone to see you." Danny said with a small smile.

"He's already seen me. I'm not here to see him I'm here to see my bitch sister." Kirsty said pushing past Danny walking into the flat Danny shut the door behind him and followed Kirsty.

"Dan? Who's at the door baby?" Cassie called from the living room she was in a towel she'd just gotten out of the shower Kirsty walked into the living room with Danny behind her.

"You fucking bitch!" Kirsty shouted at Cassie.

"Hold on a minute! What have I done now?" Cassie asked before Kirsty slapped her.

"Scott's left me! Scott's left me because you can't keep your fucking legs closed and now your fucking knocked up!" Kirsty shouted pushing Cassie to the floor. Kirsty went to slap Cassie again but Scott had his arms around her.

"Stop It! This is why we're over! Not Cassie, Not Danny, Not their baby! You Kirsty! You destroyed us nobody else. Your too controlling. Your act like a fucking nut job sometimes. Just go Kirsty." Scott said before he took Kirsty to the front door and walked her outside before shutting the door on her. Kirsty walked down the steps and away from the flat sobbing. Cassie and Danny were sat on the couch when Scott walked back into the living room.

"Well that could have been worse." Scott said putting the kettle on.

"She could have done worse... and she will... you don't know my sister as well as I do Scott. She broke my arm when we were sixteen and I have a feeling she's not gonna let me away with this one." Cassie said putting her head in her hands. Danny and Scott gave each other a worried glance before Danny put his arms around Cassie. And Cassie was right Kirsty wasn't finished with her sister just yet.

**A/N: New Chapter! It's taken me a while but I've finally done a new chapter! Woo hope it's ok Please Review More soon sorry if the grammer or spelling are off I'm doing this with no beta**


	4. Chapter 4

A Baby Changes Everything

By Hanabella Louise

Chapter 4- Revenge

Cassie woke up on a cold, rainy Monday morning with a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach, which was caused by two things. One, she was pregnant with her and her boyfriend, Danny's, baby, and two, she was nervous about seeing her sister Kirsty at work today. Cassie's only sister, Kirsty, was dating Danny's older brother, Scott, but due to Cassie becoming pregnant, and because it wasn't working anymore, Scott had broken up with Kirsty. Kirsty was blaming her breakup with Scott on her sister, and the last time Cassie had seen her sister this mad at her, she'd ended up with a broken arm. She was nervous about how Kirsty was going to be with her today, nervous that she and her unborn child might end up getting hurt.

"Cassie?" Scott said, snapping Cassie out of her train of thought. Cassie was standing in the kitchen, holding a pot of freshly brewed coffee in her hand. She was making herself and Danny, who was in the shower, some coffee.

"You alright?" Scott asked, taking the coffee pot out of Cassie's hand and grabbing another cup, before pouring the freshly brewed coffee into the three cups that were on the kitchen side and handing one to Cassie.

"Yeah, sorry, I was a million miles away. Thanks" Cassie replied, giving Scott a small smile before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I noticed. What's up?" Scott said, putting two pieces of bread into the toaster.

"Kirsty. She was so mad at me the other day. It's not over, Scott. She's thinks it's my fault it's over between you two. She's not gonna let me get away with this. I'm scared, really scared, Scott" Cassie said as the finished toast popped up. Scott grabbed them.

"Cassie, listen to me. Dan and I aren't gonna let Kirsty touch you. I'll come and see her on my lunch break. Don't worry" Scott said, as he got the butter out of the fridge and took off the lid before sticking his knife in.

"You don't know Kirsty like I do, Scott. Trust me" Cassie said, putting down her now empty coffee cup, as Danny walked into the living room in his suit, while Scott buttered his toast.

"You ready to go?" Danny asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, let's go. See ya later, Scott" Cassie said, pulling on her coat and walking out the front door.

"Is she okay?" Danny asked Scott as he slipped on his jacket. Scott took a bite of his toast and shrugged.

"I dunno, mate. But she's worried about Kirsty. Really worried" Scott said, sitting at the kitchen side eating his toast.

"Danny! Taxi's here, babe! Hurry up!" Cassie shouted from outside. Danny sighed and grabbed his bag.

"See ya later, Scott" Danny said, walking towards the front door. Scott just waved before finishing off his toast. Danny shut the front door behind him, and walked down the steps. Cassie was already sitting in the taxi waiting for him. He climbed in and shut the door behind him. Cassie smiled at him, before turning her attention to outside the window. She let out a small sigh.

"Babe, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Danny said with a small smile. Cassie turned to face him, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I know, baby. Don't worry, I'm fine" Cassie said, giving him a reassuring smile, before resting her head on his shoulder for the rest of the journey to work.

"Cassie, babe, we're here" Danny said, gently shaking her. Cassie had barely slept the night before, so she was surprised that she'd fallen asleep on the way to work.

"Sorry" Cassie said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before climbing out of the taxi, followed by Danny, who stopped to pay the driver as Cassie yawned. The cab pulled away as Danny put his arm around Cassie's waist.

"Don't be sorry, babe. You were up most of last night worrying. It's gonna be okay, I promise" Danny said, kissing her cheek as they walked into work.

"I hope so, baby. I really hope so" Cassie said with a sigh as they climbed the stairs up to Jo's office. Danny opened the door to the little reception area outside Jo's office for Cassie, who gave him a small smile before stepping inside, where she was greeted with Kirsty and Jo deep in conversation. Cassie gulped to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. Danny took her hand and squeezed it gently, before going to sit at his desk.

"Cassie, my office, please. I need a word" Jo said, as Cassie went to sit at her desk. Cassie turned to look at Danny, as Jo opened the door to her office and stepped inside.

"You've done nothing wrong" Danny mouthed at her with a tiny smile. Cassie let out a sigh before stepping into Jo's office, shutting the door behind her.

"What have you done, Kirsty?" Danny asked, his voice laced with concern, as Kirsty bit on the pencil she held between her teeth before giving Danny a wicked grin, which he knew meant trouble was ahead, and all he could do now was wait for Cassie to step back out of Jo's office.

"Take a seat, please, Cassie" Jo said, as she put the papers that were sprawled across her desk into a heap on one side. Cassie did as she was told, and sat down in the chair across from Jo. Cassie felt like she was fourteen again, back in the headmaster's office after being set up by her half-sister. Kirsty had always been out to make Cassie's life a living hell, and sitting here now in Jo's office, waiting for Jo to speak, was another of Kirsty's attempts to make Cassie's life horrible, and this time, it was actually working.

"Have I done something wrong, Jo?" Cassie asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled in Jo's office.

"Who said anything about you doing something wrong?" Jo asked with a confused expression painted across her face.

"Nobody. It's just you've never called me into your office before, so I just thought I'd done something wrong" Cassie replied, forcing a small smile.

"Don't worry, Cassie. You're not in trouble. I just wanted to talk to you about maternity leave" Jo said with a smile, and Cassie's heart dropped. Her mind was racing a million miles an hour. She knew that Kirsty had told Jo she was pregnant, and she wasn't ready for her boss to know about her unborn baby just yet!

"Maternity leave? For who?" Cassie asked with a nervous smile.

"For Kirsty. She's pregnant with Scott's baby. She was showing me the scan this morning" Jo said, handing Cassie a small, black photo. Cassie looked at her, hoping it was a fake, but she saw her sister's name in the right hand corner, and she saw yesterday's date.

"Kirsty's pregnant?" Cassie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, so when she goes on maternity leave in a few months. You and Danny are gonna have to take over her workload" Jo replied with a smile.

"I can't" Cassie said, putting the photo back on the table. Jo looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean 'you can't?' You work for me; you do as I say" Jo asked, as Cassie dug into her bag to pull out her own scan picture. Kirsty wasn't the only one who'd had made that visit to the doctor's.

"I can't, because I'm pregnant too" Cassie replied, passing Jo her scan picture across the desk. Jo looked at it for a second.

"Well, that's a bit of a shock. I was shocked when Kirsty told me that Scott had gotten her pregnant, and now you're telling me Danny's gotten you pregnant too! Don't you find it strange? You and Kirsty are sisters, and you're both pregnant at the same time, and the fathers of your babies are brothers! It's crazy. Guess I'll need to get in some extra help then, for when you and Kirsty go on maternity leave" Jo said with a sigh. Cassie let go of the breath she didn't even know she'd been holding.

"You're not gonna sack me then?" Cassie asked. Jo looked at her, a little confused.

"Why would I sack you?" Jo asked. Cassie looked at Jo for a second before she spoke.

"Scott doesn't know that Kirsty's pregnant. He dumped her a few days ago, after me and Dan found out about our baby. She's mad at me. I thought she might try and get me fired as revenge. I dunno, Jo. She's got me spooked" Cassie said honestly, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Cassie, Kirsty didn't mention you when I was talking to her this morning. She just told me about the baby. Nothing and no one else was talked about, other than her telling me she was pregnant and asking about her maternity. You want my advice? I think you're worrying for nothing. Now, get back to work please" Jo said, picking up one of the files that rested on her desk, Cassie didn't say anything, just got up and walked towards the door, opening it and stepping into Jo's reception, where she was met by Danny's questioning eyes as she closed the door, but Kirsty was nowhere to be seen.

"What did Jo want?" Danny asked as Cassie came and sat next to him. Danny took Cassie's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"She wanted to talk about maternity leave for me, and for Kirsty. Dan, you need to call Scott and tell him to come in at lunchtime. He needs to speak to Kirsty about their baby" Cassie said, standing up and letting go of a speechless Danny's hand.

"Oh my god, I'll call him now. Um, babe, where are you going?" Danny asked, as he saw Cassie walking towards the door.

"To find Kirsty. I know she's mad at me, but I need to know she's okay. Do you know where she went?" Cassie asked.

"Photocopying room on the first floor. Babe, I think you should stay away from her. She looked really mad, and she broke your arm once. What's to stop her from doing something worse to you and the baby?" Danny asked, pulling his phone out to send Scott a quick text.

"Dan, trust me, please? She's my sister. I need to talk to her. I'll be five minutes. If I'm not back in five, you can come looking for me, okay?" Cassie replied. Danny went to say something, but stopped and just nodded. Cassie smiled at him, and kissed his cheek before going in search of Kirsty.

"We need to talk" Cassie said, as she found Kirsty at the top of the stairs to their office block.

"We've got nothing to talk about" Kirsty said, pushing past her sister. Cassie grabbed her arm.

"I know you're pregnant. I'm sorry, okay? I know you hate me for getting with Danny. I didn't plan on falling in love with him, it just happened. We're sisters, Kirsty. I love you, and I didn't break you and Scott up. He broke up with you because he didn't love you anymore. It happens, couples fall out of love all the time, but he'll be there for the baby if you tell him. Please, can't we just make up, and try and be friends for once?" Cassie asked with a tiny smile.

"No, I'll never forgive you" Kirsty said, pulling her arm away from Cassie, which made Cassie lose her footing, and Kirsty watched as her sister fell down the stairs to the bottom of the second level. Kirsty looked down to see her sister lying in a heap on the floor, with a very nasty wound on her head, and blood all over the floor. Kirsty didn't even flinch. She gave her sister one last look before walking back to the office, with no intention of helping her now unconscious sister.

Next Time: Will Danny find Cassie? What will happen to Cassie and her unborn baby? What lies in store for Kirsty and Scott, now that's Kirsty's carrying Scott's baby?


End file.
